Newcastle
Newcastle '(Frans: ''Neufchâteau, maar weinig gebruikt) is de provinciehoofdstad van Castle Islands, en oudste stad van de Channel Islands. Met 19.005 inwoners is Newcastle de derde grootste stad van het land. De stad dankt haar naam aan het 'nieuwe' kasteel dat vlakbij de stad ligt. Het is het belangrijkste economische centrum in het zuiden, en een belangrijk verkeersknooppunt vanwege de luchthaven: Newcastle Airport.thumb|Het wapen van Newcastle, daterend uit de Franse tijd. Newcastle is onder meer bekend vanwege de'' University of Newcastle'', de oudste en ook enige universiteit van het land, voedingsbedrijven zoals Nestlé en de grote historische sites 'Newcastle Dolmen', 'Ringborg Festning' en 'The New Castle'. Geschiedenis Het oudste 'bouwwerk' dat op de Channel Islands is teruggevonden was de Newcastle Dolmen, wat erop wijst dat er in de prehistorie reeds bewoning op de Castle Islands is geweest. Er zijn echter weinig tot geen overblijfselen van prehistorische bewoning meer over. De weinige gebruiksvoorwerpen die op de site zijn teruggevonden; twee bijlen, een aarden pot, een armband, een speerpunt uit de ijzertijd en een helm uit de bronstijd zijn te bezichtigen in het National Historical Museum. Informatie over dat deze plaats opnieuw bewoond wordt duikt voor het eerst op in 967. De eerste stad zou in dat jaar gesticht zijn door de viking Raginhard Olavsson, die later ook Port Meryton zou bouwen. Hij liet een grote vikingburcht aanleggen op een heuvel ten noordwesten van het huidige stadscentrum. Rond die vesting ontstond een kleine stad. De omvang van dit bouwwerk is vandaag nog steeds te zien: de aarden wallen van het vikingfort en de fundamenten van huizen en ophaalbruggen zijn de nog enig overgebleven resten op de vikingsite Ringborg Festning. Het 'Nieuwe Kasteel' thumb|258px|Het rectoraat van de Universiteit In 1278 werd de eerste moderne burcht op Castle Hill gebouwd. Deze burcht bewees zijn nut tijdens de Honderdjarige Oorlog, toen de eilanden in 1380 een tijdje door de Fransen werden bezet. Tijdens die bezetting werd ook het wapenschild gevestigd, waarin een versie van de Franse lelie te zien is. Ook tijdens de Rozenoorlog kwamen de eilanden opnieuw in Franse handen. Door een blikseminslag brandde de burcht in 1498 echter helemaal af. naar verluidt moeten de puinen zo'n 25 jaar lang onaangeroerd zijn gebleven, want pas in 1523 wordt de vermelding gemaakt dat de Markies van Hearst, op dat moment heer en meester over het gebied, begonnen is met de bouw van een 'Nieuw Kasteel' bovenop de ruïnes van het 'Oude Kasteel'. In 1527 wordt de naam 'New Castle' voor het eerst genoemd, vanaf dan draagt de stad deze naam. Vandaag is dit kasteel terug te vinden op de site 'The New Castle'. De oprichting van de University of Newcastle in 1545 lokte opnieuw veel mensen naar de stad. Hoofdstad In 1624 werd Hearst, de toenmalige hoofdstad, tot officiële residentieplaats van de markies benoemd. Newcastle verkreeg als oudste stad de titel 'Capital of the Marquessate of the Channel Islands', en werd zo hoofdstad. De markies van Hearst liet in 1750 zijn buitenverblijf, Newcastle Manor, op de Old Church Hill in het stadscentrum bouwen. Op deze heuvel stond tot 1466 de oude kerk. Tijdens de Rozenoorlogen staken de Fransen de kerk in brand. Enkele jaren later ging men over tot de bouw van een nieuwe kerk in het stadscentrum: de Trinity Church. Tijdens de Napoleontische Oorlogen werd de stad drie jaar lang bezet door Franse troepen. In 1825 ging de titel van hoofdstad over naar Port Meryton, vanwege de steeds groter wordende economische functie, en ook omdat deze meer in het centrum van het land lag. Moderne tijd In 1898 startten de twee jaar durende verbouwings- en renovatiewerken van het buitenverblijf van de markies. Het kasteeltje werd later door de stad aangekocht om er het Historical Museum in onder te brengen. De bouw van de luchthaven na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, en de groei van de handel- en dienstensector maakten van Newcastle een groeiende stad. In 1957 werd het de provinciehoofdstad. Vandaag is Newcastle de derde grootste stad van het land, en een van de belangrijkste economische centra. Dolmen_Newcastle.jpg|De Newcastle Dolmen Vikingfort.JPG|Ringborg Festning Vikingschip.jpg|Het Hearst Viking Ship Kerk.jpg|Trinity Church leeszaal.JPG|De leeszaal van de Public Library 26522213.jpg|De Oude Binnenstad Bezienswaardigheden Het stadscentrum van Newcastle heeft vanwege haar grote historische waarde een speciale overheidsstatus gekregen. *'''Newcastle Dolmen: de prehistorische site. Het oudste bouwwerk van het land, het Hunebed van Newcastle, is hier te vinden. Op deze plaats werden ook een aantal prehistorische gebruiksvoorwerpen gevonden, die in het National Historical Museum te zien zijn. *'Ringborg Festning': deze oude vikingburcht bestaat uit grote aarden wallen, ophaalbruggen en de fundamenten van langhuizen. Het museum geeft een ideale kijk op de tijd dat de Noormannen hier de plak zwaaiden. Aan de hand van honderden artefacten wordt een beeld geschetst van hoe het er aan toe ging. Blikvanger van het museum is het grote vikingschip, dat is teruggevonden op de plek waar zich vroeger de haven van Hearst bevond. *'thumb|258px|Het National Historical MuseumThe New Castle': het grote complex van het 'Nieuwe Kasteel' is nog in goede staat, en grotendeels gerestaureerd zoals het vroeger was. Gelegen op de Castle Hill domineert dit bouwsel de stadskern. *De Oude Binnenstad: de prachtige huizen met trapgevels en uitkijktorentjes zijn werelderfgoed. Bijna nergens anders ter wereld is de oude stadskern zo compleet bewaard gebleven. *In het centrum vinden we als blikvanger de Trinity Church. Deze grote kerk werd gebouwd ter vervanging van de Church-on-the-Hill, die in 1466 verloren ging in een brand. Kenmerk is de hoge, met leien bedekte toren. Musea *Het''' National Historical Museum', dat is gehuisvest in het vroegere buitenverblijf van de markies van Hearst herbergt een grote collectie aan documenten, foto's en voorwerpen uit de geschiedenis van het land *Niet alleen voor boekenliefhebbers, maar ook voor vele anderen is de '''Newcastle Public Library '''een echte bezienswaardigheid. Het gebouw heeft naast de functie van (universiteits)bibliotheek ook een unieke collectie en archief aan literaire meesterwerken uit het binnenland, te bezichtigen in de majestueuze '''leeszaal'. *Het''' Newcastle'' Museum for Contemporary Art': het stedelijk museum voor voornamelijk hedendaagse kunst, hoewel er ook ruimtes voor klassieke kunst zijn. * Ook interessant is het Newcastle Film Museum, dat voornamelijk gewijd is aan de films van de bekendste komiek van de eilanden: Charles McKenna. * House of Design Arts: dit museum focust op designmeubilair en -inrichting van de 20e eeuw tot nu. Een aparte collectie geeft een speciale kijk op de trends van vroeger en nu. Andere merkwaardige plaatsen en gebouwen zijn het Castle Park, The Botanical Gardens, het nieuwe Provincial Courthouse en het in aanbouw zijnde Newcastle Convention Centre. Verkeer en vervoer Newcastle is het eindpunt van de autoweg N-2 (Port Meryton - Newcastle), en binnenkort ook van de autosnelweg A-2 (in aanbouw). De ringweg is quasi volledig ondertunneld en, net als de toegangsweg tot de luchthaven als autosnelweg uitgevoerd. De binnenstad is gedeeltelijk autovrij, en om parkeren in de stad te ontmoedigen zijn de tarieven in de stad bemerkelijk hoger dan die in de ondergrondse parkings aan de rand van de stad. Openbaar vervoer van de parkings naar het stadscentrum is gratis. Om milieu te promoten wordt er ook steeds meer geïnvesteerd in fietsinfrastructuur. Zo zijn er tal van huurfietsen beschikbaar. Newcastle Airport is na Wellingdon National Airport de drukste luchthaven van het land. Voornamelijk lowcostmaatschappijen hebben hier hun basis. ChannelAir, de nationale luchtvaartmaatschappij, vliegt sinds 2014 ook geregeld van Newcastle. Daarvoor vlogen zij uitsluitend vanuit Wellingdon.Categorie:Channel Islands